


The Exhibitionist Pt II

by purplecelery



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Flint and Silver trying to not makeout in a doorway, Just completely and utterly shameless, Level 3000, Light BDSM, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecelery/pseuds/purplecelery
Summary: This is the very porny sequel to robotboy's fic The Exhibitionist. It picks up right where that fic left off so if you haven't read it go check that out first so you know what's going on.https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071682Many thanks robotboy for trusting me to continue this world, and for providing many much needed edits. Thanks to her effort you all get my first ever copyedited porn!





	The Exhibitionist Pt II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robotboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotboy/gifts).



With a quirk of an eyebrow meant to entice, John turns his back and starts back inside the gallery. James takes the moment to let a small dirty smile flicker over his lips as his eyes trail over the back of the model in front of him. His face feels warm and a spark of fire runs through his blood. He already knew the guy was hot but _goddamn_ , the ass on him. John’s shoulders are broad, leading to a trim waist, and the most delicious ass he’s seen in a long while. It’s round and fills out his jeans with the curve of it. He’s thinking about sinking his teeth into it when John turns around to check on him, as they approach his portrait.

A lewd grin tints John’s eyes and lips and Flint would find his self-satisfaction annoying if he didn’t want to push him up against the nearest surface and fuck him right there for everyone to see. Preferably in front of the portrait of his exposed cock. Surely Madi would forgive him, she could simply call it performance art and elevate the whole night. Maybe she’d even get more write-ups than she already would.

 _Like the art?_ John asks with an infuriatingly private and dirty expression, as they stand in front of a giant portrait of his cock.

James lets his eyes roam over John’s body, pausing a second too long on his crotch before slowly replying. _Is that what you call it?_

John steps a bit too close for a public space and signs with his hands held low. _Let me fuck you. You can choose._

James smiles sharp and sharklike, lifting a hand under John’s chin to tilt his head up before drawing back to respond. _First, I will have you beg to come on my cock._

John’s head quirks a little like he’s trying to suss out exactly what James said. He’s relying more on James’ lips for clarity than his hands. From the heat of his gaze, James can’t tell if he’s truly reading his lips or thinking about jumping him in the middle of Madi’s opening night. And fuck social niceties. James takes his hand, spins him around so that John is facing the portrait in front of them, and presses his hips to John’s ass, his half-hard cock riding his crack. He smiles as he feels John shiver against him. He towers over John, wrapping his body possessively around him. There’s no misunderstanding between them now. The two of them take a moment to breathe each other in, the heat of where they’re joined fusing them together as they both look at John’s pretty cock on display.

Abruptly John turns around, his face hot, eyes determined, and says in perfect ASL: _Fuck me in the ass._

Jame’s eyebrows skyrocket in surprise before he gets his wits about him to respond. _Happily._

James turns and walks to the door. His gait is a confident stride that he knows looks good on him. James knows what his shoulders look like, the power he can have roll off him. He lets it settle around him and lets John enjoy the view as he follows James out of the gallery.

As he gets to the door he pulls it open and lets John through the door. John’s biting his bottom lip again. Subconsciously John runs his tongue over his lips, a spike of lust pulsing through James as he realizes he will be able to take it between his teeth soon. As John walks by he pulls out his phone and orders a car to his house, before following him outside. Once outside he holds up the phone to him to show he’s ordered a car to his house and asks: _Okay?_

John responds by pushing him up against the door and kissing him heatedly. Giving as good as he gets, James gets a hand on John’s ass and drags him even closer, grinding his cock against John’s, his other hand fisting in John’s curls. Finally getting what he wants, he works John’s lower lip between his teeth and drags it forward. He can feel John’s whole body responding to the bite and he smiles against John’s lips before diving back in for more. The world narrows until all there is their heat rolling between them, their breath joining, their tongues growing thick with each other.

John straddles his thigh and pulls away slightly, rolling his hips against James. Practically mounting him on the spot. Against his calf, James can feel that his leg has a hard prosthetic. Seeming to read his mind Silver backs away slightly to mirror James’ earlier question: _Okay?_

To follow John’s lead he responds by dragging him in by his hair and kissing him deep. This time only for a moment before pulls away to a pouting model. He laughs and points behind him and points to the car.

John laughs at himself and backs away, freeing James to start walking to the car that is waiting for them. He walks around to the other side, but before he gets in looks over at John on the other side. The two of them hold each others gaze for a moment before exchanging dirty smiles and getting in.

James looks out the window for a moment trying to ignore the itch in his hand to get himself on John. He can feel John looking at him and heat crawls up his neck, making his skin burn red. There’s only so much of this he can take. Looking over they lock eyes and John slowly palms his hand over his cock. He drags his fingers against his tight fitting jeans down to cup his balls. James lets his eyes roam over John’s body. He lets him feel from the heat of his eyes how close he is to fucking him in this car.

Dragging his eyes up from John’s hand on his cock, he asks while mouthing as clearly as he can: _What do I need to know about the leg?_

John reaches over and grabs his hand, rubbing it over his clothed cock: _I’ll show you how to fuck me._

James raises his eyebrows: he loves a man who knows what he wants and how he wants it. He reaches an arm over and digs his hand in John’s hair, pulling sharply just to see John’s neck arch back. He watches as John’s lips fall apart, and watches his chest rise and fall. He watches as John’s hand reaches up frantically and he begs: _Please._

Using the leverage of his hand in John’s hair, he drags him forward and kisses him hard on the mouth, with John’s head still tipped back by the force of his hand. He can feel John’s desperate gasp of breath fan over his lips and he feels his own throat grow thick. Without warning, he lets John go. John’s eyes fall closed as his head’s released from his grasp. When his eyes open again James teases: _Soon_ ” before turning his body away and letting John sit and stir until they reach his place.

Luckily he lives about a 20-minute cab ride from the gallery so they don’t have to wait long before they’ve stopped in front of his place, John’s saying thank you to the driver, while James signs the same. The two of them climb out of the cab with little dignity. Both of them are too turned on to mask their desperate need to get inside as soon as possible. While James is getting his keys out to unlock the door, John gets himself close behind him and reaches around. His hand skirts over James’ hips and slowly lower, trailing over his thighs. John bites down into his shoulder and lets one of his hands cup James’ cock and squeeze.

James fiddles with the lock in his right hand and flashes his middle finger to John teasingly for distracting him. This, however, has the opposite effect from what he wants, as John takes the extended finger and lowers his mouth onto it and _sucks_. James feels the lock release under his hand but his hand freezes at the feeling of John’s mouth on his finger, and John’s groping hand petting over his cock.

Chuckling, John releases him and takes the doorknob in hand and pushes the door open. They both stumble inside and continue to James’ apartment door. As they arrive James smacks Johns ass and signs: _Behave._ He can’t tell if John can understand the sign but he understands the teasing look of discipline James gives him. This time he’s able to open the door without John groping him shamelessly. A fleeting thought passes through James that this shamelessness is their inheritance from all the men who came before them, and all the friends who didn’t make it, for him to tell about this tramp feeling him up in his hallway.

He smiles, thinking about what they’d say when he gets the door open, and just to make them happy, to make the story better, he drags John into his house and slams him against the inside of the door. He wraps his left arm around John’s ass and lifts him up so that his legs are wrapped around James’ waist. John scrambles to get his jeans open while James presses close to him, taking all of his weight, mouthing across his neck and nipping along his jaw. He presses a dirty smile along John’s neck when he feels John’s cock rub against his chest, finally freed. Ducking his head he sees it. It’s just as big as the photo made it seem. It’s fucking gorgeous. Bending his knees, his arm bulging from holding John up, he settles John’s weight on his hips and takes John’s other arm and starts jacking him. The first few strokes are fast, matching their ferocity, and then he teases him slowly, barely moving his hand up and down the shaft, running his fingers along the large, throbbing vein, teasing at his foreskin pulling it back along his shaft and up and over the head. John’s biting his lip again, his fingers digging into James’ arms. He’s a glorious picture of hedonism.

James takes John’s lip in his and bites it again and watches as John swallows his arousal, his hips shifting up into James’ hand. One of John’s hands falls and again he begs: _Please._ James jacks his cock hard and twists around the head. All this does is make John cling harder. John’s fingertips are pressed hard into James’ arms as he tries to not to lose his balance, overwhelmed by the weight of James’ hand on his cock. James smiles hoping there will be bruises in the shape of his hands tomorrow.

Granting John mercy, James leans in and kisses him hard before setting him down. He turns his back and starts to walk away, trying to finally get them to his bed. When he gets to the door of his room, he looks back. John’s chest is heaving, and he stares at James with his eyes heavy, his cock leaking and obscene where it hangs outside of his jeans. James lets his eyes rake over him, before signing for him to come in.

John meets him at the door, his cock still riding outside his jeans. He drags him in and kisses him messy and wet. James is already addicted to his taste. It’s been too long since he’s felt his tongue get swollen from fucking a man’s mouth. Even better if it were from getting a cock around it. James drags his short-trimmed nails along John’s bare arms and nips teasingly at his lips before sinking to his knees. He looks at him as he sinks down and watches as John’s head thuds against the door frame. He already looks completely debauched and they’ve barely begun.

Holding John’s gaze, James gets a hand around his cock and licks a long stripe along the underside. John’s hand drops into his hair and grips him desperately. James can’t help his smile before he gets his lips along the shaft and leaves messy kisses along him, savoring the taste. He reaches up and pulls John’s hairs in his teeth, getting the reward of John’s hips pushing up towards him. James takes note of how much he likes the pain, to explore more later. His teeth lazily drag along the insides of John’s thighs,and  he lets his tongue drag along John’s balls. He brings his mouth back up to John’s cock and lets his tongue tease along the frenulum. Again, John bucks. He feels John’s hand tighten in his hair again and he tugs at him to look up. When he does, John points for them to move to the bed. Laving one more kiss against his inner thigh, James abates and saunters over to the bed, starting to strip as he does. His button-down shirt is dropped at the floor near his bed, his shoes toed off. He turns to see John staring at him, tongue working over his lips. James smiles and undoes his zipper before dragging his trousers and pants off at the same time.

Crooking his finger John finally moves towards him. His eyes are hot on his face and James can now see the flush that’s crept up along his neck and it’s so goddamn sexy he almost throws him down and ruts against him until they both come like teenagers scrambling for a fuck. Instead, he drags John’s tight v-neck over his head and watches as John’s curls shake out around him. Fuck if he doesn’t look good enough to eat. Unable to help himself James sets about sucking a bruise into John’s collarbone while his fingers undo John’s pants and start to get them down. John pushes him away playfully and sits down to get them and his shoes off. James watches, petting at his hair, as he unlocks his prosthetic and lies back seductively, one arm folding behind his head, the other lazily trailing paths along his inner thigh. James leans over and scratches his fingertips down John’s chest before reaching over to his bedside table and grabbing his lube and condoms, leaving the drawer still open.

John eagerly grabs for the lube and immediately gets some on his fingers, sinking a finger inside himself before James can even get onto the bed. James chuckles standing over him, amusedly watching him as he desperately fucks himself. With his face a mask of frustration John frantically reaches over and drags him to the bed. He practically topples onto the bed as John tugs at him. James does his best to regain his balance and kneel over John to retain some sense of dignity. As he steadies himself he gently swats against John’s leg with his free hand, admonishing him. But he can’t really blame the kid, he _has_ been teasing him for the better part of forty-five minutes.

John’s hand is still tight around James’ left wrist and John drags it forward and sucks James’ fingers into his mouth. And _oh_ this he can do. James slowly fucks his fingers in and out of John’s mouth. He feels the warmth of John’s filthy mouth run through his body like honey. His eyes flood over with lust and his cock jerks between his legs.

He offers his other hand to John for him to pour lube over, John immediately obeys. He lets his hand keep fucking in and out of John’s mouth, tilting his head back forcefully, while his other hand goes between his legs, ripping John’s hand away replacing his finger with two of his. John’s whole body twists at the stretch. His tongue _wraps_ around James’ fingers in a way that is pure fucking sin and James loves it. His fingers push in and out of John’s mouth and ass: his syncopated movement attempting to leave John thoroughly overwhelmed. John’s hips roll up and onto a stroke in and James lets his fingers curl up brushing against his prostate. John’s eyes roll into the back of his head and a hand scrambles down to James to insist on more inside him, now. James smirks down at him, thinking that he seems to have achieved his goal, as John continues to desperately thrash for him.

John takes a third finger and pushes it into himself, moving James’ hand in fast and hard, only letting go when James does the motion on his own, fucking him hard. His fingers stretch and pound John’s ass. His eyes are trained on John: John’s hands wrapped in the sheets, his knuckles white. James lets his fingers slip free from John’s mouth as he fucks him and instead presses his free hand against John’s chest to keep him still as he folds a fourth finger into John’s greedy ass. John’s body bows and his hands scramble at James’ hunched shoulders. His hands are frantic, and scratching, and pulling at James, all while James’ eyes are trained on where his fingers fuck in and out of John’s ass, curling up every time he thinks John is contented to just be fucked hard and fast.

Eventually James scoops up the discarded lube and condoms, rips open a condom packet and puts a drop of lube on the inside. John watches him blearily, slowly relaxing as he realizes why James has stopped fucking him. With a dirty grin John swipes the condom from him. James looks at him with a glint in his eye asking what he’s doing before he has to swallow his own spit as he watches John take the tip of the condom and put it between his lips. Trying hard not to bite his own tongue, James gets up and straddles John’s chest at John’s beckoning. John takes James’ cock in hand and rolls the condom on with his mouth, his hands wrapping around James’ ass encouraging him to rock forward and fuck his throat, getting the heat of his mouth around the whole length of his cock. John’s head tips back and James can see the bulge in his throat where he slides inside of him. John’s mouth is dripping with saliva and his eyes wet with tears but his hands guide James’ hips out and in, taking his own submission by force. James’ own head tilts back and his hands grip the headboard as he controls his movements in and out. John’s mouth and throat feel so hot around him he feels like he’s coming apart at the seams.

Suddenly his head falls forward hard as feels Johns slick fingers part his ass and tease at his rim. He rubs the lube along James’ crack like James loves, leaving him feeling dirty and raw. A finger slips in and he rocks back into it, sliding it further inside of him, before pushing back forward to let his cock breach John’s throat. He feels vibrations roll along his cock and that’s all the encouragement he needs to start fucking himself back and forth. His arms locked around the headboard, his ass clenched around John’s finger easing him open for a second, and then a third thick finger. All the while John’s face is becoming red and soaked in tears that are forced out of his eyes, his nose working overtime to breathe as his throat is fucked ragged.

Finally James can’t take any more and he drags John’s fingers out of him and gets himself back to John’s ass. He takes John’s hips in hand and bends him in half, fucking into him slow, grinding his cock in until his balls are flush with John’s round ass. He gives John a slap before pulling out again and thrusting back in hard. John’s hand rakes over his own chest leaving red trails all along it. He’s got his other hand in his hair pulling at it and squirming, his hips thrust up to meet James stroke for stroke. His mouth is knocked open and he’s staring at James with his eyes wide as James fucks him relentlessly. Holding John’s gaze he pulls back and thrusts in _hard_ and John goes wild, his hands scrambling for James’ and guiding James to hit his ass. James furrows his eyebrows in question and John just looks at him and says _Red is_ —and hits the bed three times.

With a grin James quickly pulls out of him and manhandles him until he’s on his stomach. Suddenly he’s very happy he has that compression pillow as he grabs for it and shoves it under John’s hips, raising him up. James guides his cock back into John and slaps his ass between thrusts. His whole body is covered in a sheen of sweat, his muscles are crying out and his palms are stinging and _god_ it’s so good. John’s hips are draped over the pillow with his legs spread out around it. His hands scramble for the headboard to brace himself as every thrust from James pushes him up the bed.

Nothing in the world could have prepared him for John’s full, thick ass painted red from his hands and shaking from the force of his thrusts. He’ll have to thank Madi later. But for now here they are and John is sweating beneath him, slick and glowing and so fucking hot. He drags his fingernails down John’s back and he _writhes_ underneath him. He can feel John starting to shake, his ass starting to clench around James. He watches as John’s body starts to clench and jerk, spasming around him and suddenly he pulls out, to John’s apparent displeasure from the frustrated punch he gives the bed.

But James ignores him, rips the pillow out from beneath him and bodily drags him over onto his back again before getting John’s cock in hand, taking up the other condom, ripping it open and rolling it fast onto John’s cock. John watches open mouthed and unbelieving as James slicks up John’s cock and slides it into his body. John jerks forward from the sudden change in sensation, from James’ tight ass clenching around him. James pushes him down and takes the headboard in hand to lift himself up and down on John’s cock. His hips roll, grind, John deep into him. His biceps are bulging and aching from where he grips the bed for leverage. When he looks down he sees John’s head tilted back, his fingertips dug deep into his chest. Holding John’s gaze he leans over to the open drawer and pulls out a steel plug. John’s eyes widen and his nods yes frantically while James smirks at him, slicking it up, reaching behind him, and sinking the plug inside John’s ass.

John’s teeth bite into his lip again as the cool metal quickly warms up in his body. Each time James grinds down the plug is pushed deeper into John’s ass. James somehow managing to fuck his cock and fuck his ass at the same time. And each time James’ weight lands on him the sting of his ass hits him again as the bed digs into the marks James has left. Everything else is gone and all that’s left is sex. James is a god above him and John is just along for the ride. James body rolls and shudders on top of him, his face going slack as his cock hits that spot inside him that feels so good.

They’re both so close and James can feel John start to shake again. James rolls the condom off his cock and starts stroking himself. He jacks his cock hard and fast, his hips lifting and lowering in tandem with John’s hips pushing up to fuck him him from below. He leans forward and wraps his other hand around the back of John’s neck to angle John’s mouth towards his cock. John’s eyes trail heatedly from James’ eyes to where his cock is leaking in his fist. His tongue darts out wetting his lips like he can already taste the salt of James’ come painting them.

John reaches up and replaces James’ hand with his own. He strokes James him hard, and fast and perfect. James cock twitches in his hand, and John knows he’s about to come. John lets his tongue stretch out of his mouth, ready for James. With his whole body shaking James comes into John’s waiting mouth, splattering his lips and tongue. His ass clenches around John’s cock, John’s hand still running up and down James’ cock, stroking him through the aftershocks, licking at the come on his lips.  

James lets go of John’s neck and focuses on wringing John’s orgasm from him. He squeezes along his length and digs the palm of his hand into John’s collarbone. John’s eyes immediately roll into the back of his head. James is in completely control of John’s body, taking him in every way he wants. His whole body aches with the need to come. James presses down more firmly and John seizes up into his hand at the base of his throat, his hips bucking wildly as he comes. His cock pulses in James’ ass, and he’s hyper aware of the sweat on his body, the come on his face, and the press of James all around him cutting off his air and his ability to think. All there is pleasure coursing through every inch of his body.

John’s hands come up around James’ shoulders squeezing him tight, his eyes pressed closed, his head thrown back into the mattress as James continues to work himself over John’s cock until he’s fully sated. Once John’s eyes peel open James leans down and kisses him deep, raising his hips until John’s cock slips out. He laughs softly as he sees John swallow against the feeling of his cock leaving his body. John simply gives him a lopsided grin and flips him a _Fuck you._

James shakes his head and rolls over until he’s laying side by side with John, one arm thrown over his head, the other lounging against his stomach. After a moment of the two of them collecting themselves James looks over and signs, _Stay._

John tilts his head slightly, tired and uncertain what James has said, so James changes tack and slowly fingerspells stay while mouthing the word.

John smiles and nods yes, exhaustion painting his limbs. James laughs figuring it was unlikely he’d be able to do anything but sleep right now anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think my fellow pervs


End file.
